


And More

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This story is a sequel to Remembering Christmas.





	And More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Daniel what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack O'Neill dumped the groceries and dashed to where his houseguest was struggling on his hands and knees on the floor.

"I just needed a book," Daniel raised one hand and waved it in the general direction of the table where Sam had deposited a pile of files and books from Daniel's office when she had called yesterday.

"What part of staying off your feet don't you understand?" Jack asked standing over the crouching archaeologist.

"I'm not on my feet Jack," Daniel remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, you've got me there but how do you propose to get back onto the couch?"

Daniel considered Jack's question. He hadn't given that a thought when he had lowered himself onto the floor and carefully crawled, on his hands and knees, over to the table.

"Don't know," Daniel finally mumbled.

Neither did Jack O'Neill. Daniel had been told categorically not to put his injured feet on the floor until the surgical shoes he had been fitted for, arrived. Now Jack was faced with the problem of how to raise Daniel's bulk back onto the couch without allowing him to put any weight whatsoever on his feet.

It took a while but finally Daniel was safely back on the couch with his feet propped on a pillow and both men, panting and sweating, sat glaring at one another.

"I'm too old for this sort of thing Daniel," Jack reminded his friend, wincing as his back started to ache in protest.

"Sorry, I'm just fed up of being stuck in one place."

Before Jack could reply the telephone rang and he went to answer it. Daniel lay on the couch his frustration levels rising when he realised he still didn't have the book he had wanted. It was lying on the floor where he had been when Jack had found him. He considered trying to crawl back for it but guessed that if Jack caught him off the couch again he wouldn't be happy. He sighed and looked at his injured feet.

It was now nearly two weeks since he had fallen off the ladder fixing Mrs. Feldman's Christmas lights and a week since Christmas. The day after tomorrow was New Years Eve and Sam and Teal'c were coming over for supper. This occasion was the reason Jack had left Daniel alone; so he could get some food and drink in.

Much as he hated it, since his discharge from the infirmary Daniel had had no option but to allow Jack to carry him around, lift him in and out of the wheelchair and generally fetch and carry for him. Once the surgical shoes arrived he would be allowed to walk with crutches and he could dispense with Jack's help. He wondered how painful that would be, so far his fractured heels hadn't been too painful but Daniel guessed, rightly, that this was because he hadn't put any weight on them. The shoe fitting had been quite a traumatic event and he had happily gone to bed with a couple of Tylenol after that but all in all he was relatively pain free considering his fall.

"Good news," Jack announced coming back into the room.

Daniel raised his eyes from contemplation of his feet and looked questioningly at Jack.

"Your shoes are ready, the podiatrist is coming to fit them tomorrow."

"Great, I can't wait to get up off my butt," Daniel smiled for the first time in days.

"Not so fast flyboy" Jack cautioned. "You still have to take things easy for a couple of weeks and get used to the crutches before Dr. Brightman will allow you back to the SGC."

"Crutches, we haven't got any crutches have we?" Daniel looked around as if expecting a pair to appear magically.

"I was going to drive into the SGC and collect some from the infirmary but as you can't be trusted on your own I've asked the podiatrist to bring a pair with her," Jack explained.

"I'm not a child Jack," Daniel practically pouted.

"You sure act like one," Jack said, having the last word before heading into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Daniel was practically jumping about in the wheelchair by the time the podiatrist arrived the next day. She wasted no time in gently easing Daniel's injured feet into the specially made shoes and lacing them tightly.

"They're going to feel uncomfortable at first," she warned Daniel, "but they are providing the support to keep a lot of pressure off your heels to allow them to heal."

Daniel nodded his understanding, wiggling his toes in the too tight shoes.

"Okay are you ready to try standing?" The podiatrist stood at one side of Daniel's chair and motioned for Jack to take the other side. Both of them hooked their arms under Daniel's armpits.

"On three," the podiatrist instructed and, before he knew it, Daniel was upright.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" she asked as Daniel swayed between them.

Daniel didn't trust himself to speak. Pain was shooting up both his legs, legs that seemed to have turned to jelly over the last couple of weeks. He could feel sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades and his head was swimming.

"Take some deep breaths," the podiatrist advised. She looked over Daniel's bowed head to Jack. "It takes patients a little time to get used to being upright again and, as I said, it will be uncomfortable at first. Daniel needs to practice walking with the crutches but he shouldn't overdo it."

"I'm okay now," Daniel muttered from between his two human crutches.

"I think that's enough for one day Daniel," a female voice spoke in his ear. He felt himself being gently lowered back into his chair and he sighed with relief as the pain in his legs lessened.

A glass of water was placed in his hand and he gulped it gratefully. He felt as if he had run a marathon. He couldn't believe how just standing had been so exhausting and painful.

"As I said take things slowly Daniel. Your heels were badly fractured and won't heal overnight but some weight bearing will help."

Daniel found that hard to believe; the pain he had felt when he had stood on his feet had been excruciating. How the hell could that be beneficial he thought to himself.

New Year's Eve dawned. Daniel was eager to get up and dressed and try out his crutches but Jack wouldn't hear of it.

"If I let you stumble around all day you're going to be too tired for tonight's festivities," he advised, pushing Daniel back into bed. "You can stay in bed until you've had breakfast and then you can spend the morning on the couch while I get things ready. Later, if you're good, you can try the crutches out."

Daniel pulled a face. "Did anyone ever tell you just how bossy you are Jack?"

"I'm a General Daniel, being bossy comes with the job," Jack reminded his friend.

Despite a lot of moaning and grumbling Daniel did exactly as Jack had advised and spent the morning lying on the couch watching Jack prepare the food for the evening. Daniel was looking forward to letting the New Year in with his friends. Too many New Years had been spent alone or with a bottle and memories. He smiled to himself. Since he had returned from being ascended his memories had all but returned but sometimes he found it easier to remember bad times and traumatic incidents rather than the good memories he had of times spent with his new 'family.' He didn't have that many memories of when he was ascended but occasionally he had a mental image of a visit to his earth family. He could remember visiting Jack at Christmas and finding him alone. He had vague memories of feeling lonely and unloved and of missing his friends, particularly Jack.

Since he had been confined to Jack's couch he had spent a lot of time thinking about his feelings for Sam and Jack and Teal'c. He realised he had made a mistake in ascending. He had thought he could leave all his bad memories, regrets and mistakes behind when he ascended to a higher plane of existence but it hadn't worked out that way. He had soon found out that more rules and regulations restricted him and that he was alone; he begged to be allowed to 'visit' earth, to let his friends know that he was okay but that was forbidden. Okay, he didn't always follow the rules, had he ever? And he managed to pay illicit visits occasionally but it wasn't enough.

He sighed as he watched Jack putting the final touches to the dining table. This was where he belonged here with Jack...........he stopped and gasped. What was he thinking? He suddenly saw everything clearly, as if a door had been opened. He realised why it was he had wanted to come back to earth, why he enjoyed staying at Jack O'Neill's house. He felt his cheeks flush and his heart beating wildly.

"Daniel you okay?" Jack had heard the gasp and looked over at his prostrate friend.

Daniel pulled himself together. "Yeah, sorry just caught my heel," he lied, willing Jack to ignore him. No such luck, Jack came over and sat on the end of the couch, carefully lifting Daniel's feet onto his lap.

He gently massaged Daniel's bare feet, taking care not to press too hard over the fracture sites. Daniel tried to pull away; he wasn't sure he was ready for such intimacy with Jack until he had given himself sometime to sort through these new memories.

"Keep still," Jack ordered continuing his gentle circular movements on Daniel's feet. Daniel lay back and closed his eyes. He willed his heart rate to slow and his hands to stop trembling.

"Are you sure you're okay, do you want me to call Brightman?" Jack was concerned at Daniel's flushed cheeks and irregular breathing.

This was his chance. "I think I need to lie down and take a couple of Tylenol," Daniel said, furrowing his brow to make Jack believe that he actually was in physical pain.

"Okay, let me get the chair," Jack looked concerned and Daniel hated himself for having to lie but he just needed to be alone to gather his thoughts and work out what to do next.

With practised ease Jack soon had Daniel tucked up in bed, the medication swallowed and the blind pulled down. As the bedroom door closed gently Daniel breathed a sigh of relief before turning inward to search for the memories that had so recently plagued him.

The clarity of the dawning realisation of his love for Jack hit Daniel with such force that his head spun. Memories he hadn't realised he had, came rushing back. Why he and Jack were so similar in some ways and yet polar opposites in others, why Jack always stayed with him in the infirmary, why he invited him over to his house so often, why he ruffled his hair and called him Space Monkey and Dannyboy. Dare he believe that Jack O'Neill felt the same way? Had they ever declared their love before Daniel ascended? How was Jack going to react if Daniel admitted his true feelings and he didn't share them? Was he going to lose the best friend he had ever had?

Thoughts tumbled through Daniel's brain. Question after question but not one answer.

The telephone rang in the distance and Daniel heard Jack answer it. "I have to get out of here," Daniel muttered, pushing back the blanket Jack had laid over him.

He put his feet on the floor and tried to stand, hanging onto the bedside table. Everything seemed to happen at once and in slow motion.

As the pain seared through Daniel's legs he felt his knees buckling, his hand slipped off the bedside table and he felt himself falling. At the same time he heard Jack calling his name and, before he could hit the floor, he was suddenly held in Jack's strong arms. The pain eased slightly as Jack took his weight and his last sight, before he lost consciousness, was Jack's worried face.

"Daniel?" Jack's worried voice pulled Daniel back from the darkness that encompassed him. His blue eyes fluttered open and he gazed at the blurred face of Jack hovering in front of him.

He groaned as the pain, that his unconsciousness had kept at bay, returned with a vengeance.

"Here," Jack held out two Tylenol which Daniel took gratefully. Once he had popped them in his mouth a glass of water was placed in his hand and he drained it before sinking back on the pillows and closing his eyes.

"So what the hell do you think you were doing?" Jack's voice forced him to open his eyes again and peer at his friend.

Daniel had no answer, none that he could give Jack anyway. He shook his head miserably and was horrified to find hot tears pooling in his eyes.

"Daniel come here," Jack pulled his friend into a hug. He held Daniel tight, feeling the tremors running through his body. As he held Daniel feelings Jack O'Neill had tried to deny for the past few years, coursed through him. He tightened his hold as if sensing that Daniel would withdraw if he realised what was happening.

He felt his heart rate quicken as the dormant feelings surfaced. How could he have ever allowed Daniel to leave? Daniel was his soul mate, his other half, he was alpha to Jack's omega, he was Ying to Jack's Yang. Suddenly everything became crystal clear. He loved Daniel Jackson, not as a friend, as a brother or as a surrogate son but as a lover. He gasped as the feelings flooded over him overwhelming him with their strength.

"Jack?" Daniel shifted, sensing Jack's inner turmoil.

"Sshh," Jack couldn't speak, he just wanted to hold onto Daniel, hold him forever, never let him go, never again miss the nearness of him, the smell of him. He wanted to feel Daniel's heart beating in time with his own, to taste him, to give himself to him and to become so at one with him that no one would know where Daniel Jackson started and Jack O'Neill ended.

How could he have lived the past few years without realising his feelings? He had never considered himself to be the sort of man who could love another man. He had been married after all and he would never regret that but, as he probed the deeper recesses of his mind, he saw that the signs had always been there. He had loved Sarah and to deny that would be to deny one of the best things that had ever happened to him; his son Charlie. He had often thought that his feelings for Daniel had been those of a father. Daniel, although older, had always reminded him of Charlie but now, faced with the realisation of his true feelings, he knew that what he felt for Daniel wasn't the love of a father but that of an equal, that of a soul finding its mate. He wasn't given to fanciful thinking like Daniel but at this moment he felt as if he had come home for the first time. He knew this was where he belonged, with Daniel. It was as if they had been made for one another, they fit together like two lost halves, a perfect fit, meant to be.

Daniel wondered what was wrong with Jack but he liked being held close by the man he loved. He sank into the embrace savouring it, enjoying the closeness.

Eventually the two men pulled apart, neither able to meet the other's gaze.

"Daniel....."

"Jack?"

"Daniel, I............." He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk their friendship by telling Daniel how much he loved him. He swallowed.

"That was Carter on the phone, apparently SG8 have just come back with some nasty bugs and Brightman has ordered the SGC into quarantine until she checks them out."

"Is everyone okay?" Daniel looked concerned.

"Yeah fine, just a bit pissed at being stuck on Base tonight of all nights."

"They won't be able to come over for dinner," Daniel realised.

Jack shook his head, "No, it's just the two of us Daniel."

The two men looked at one another; both think the same thoughts. How were they going to get through the evening together without giving their feelings away?

Jack stood up. "I'll just go and re-set the table, sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Jack," Daniel lied.

"Okay, I'll be back soon, do you still want to try those crutches?"

Daniel nodded, the sooner he could get back on his feet, the sooner he could get out of here, away from Jack.

Daniel dozed as the Tylenol took effect and woke with a start when Jack reappeared at the bedside.

"Okay, dinner for two, are you ready to get up?"

"What time is it?" Daniel asked groggily, not sure how long he had slept.

"It's nearly seven o clock, I thought you could try your walking skills over to the couch and then we could have a drink before dinner, if that's okay with you?" Jack asked anxiously. He felt like a tongue-tied schoolboy. He hadn't been this nervous since his first date but, while Daniel had slept, Jack had made a decision. He had to admit his feelings to Daniel no matter what the outcome. Now he had acknowledged them he owed it to himself and to Daniel to come clean. If Daniel hated him then so be it, but he knew he couldn't go on seeing Daniel day after day and not being able to show his feelings towards him.

"Can you pass me the shoes," Daniel indicated the surgical shoes he had to wear for the next few weeks.

Once Jack had helped Daniel put the shoes on and lace them up he readied the pair of crutches.

"Now I think the best way to do this is if I haul you to your feet and then you hang onto me while I get the crutches."

"Okay," Daniel felt rather apprehensive. He knew it was going to hurt like hell but he was sick and tired of lying around. He took a deep breath and held out his hand to Jack.

It took a while but finally a pale and sweating archaeologist was upright and, allowing the crutches to take most of his weight, he made a slow and painful progress into the living room and to the couch. By the time he was sitting again he was panting as if he had run a marathon.

"Here," he looked up to see Jack holding a glass of juice.

"Thanks,"

"You did good Daniel," Jack propped the crutches against the wall and sank down on the couch next to his friend.

"Dinner smells good," Daniel sniffed the air.

"Pity Sam and Teal'c can't share it." Jack thought of their two friends stuck at the SGC all night.

"We could save them some," Daniel suggested.

"Nah, it won't be as good; we'll have them over another evening and do it all over again," Jack suggested.

Daniel didn't reply, his mind was racing. The way Jack made that comment, so casually, as if it was taken for granted that Daniel would always be here with him. What if Jack actually felt the same about him?

The couple ate dinner, drank a bottle of wine and then sat back on the couch with a bottle of champagne, ready to toast the New Year.

"So did you pay me a visit on New Year's Eve as well," Jack asked Daniel casually.

"No, sorry, didn't really remember that it was New Year's Eve. What did you do?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Went to a boring Air Force dinner, made my excuses and came home early and then sat up on the roof," Jack admitted.

"Made a habit of sitting alone on the roof while I was gone did you?" Daniel teased.

"Yeah, kind of, somewhere quiet to think and remember, you know how it is."

Daniel knew alright, he had spent many nights sitting alone remembering his parents, Sha're, Sarah.............the list was endless. He sipped his drink and then put the glass carefully on the table.

"Sometimes it's good to remember," he said quietly.

"Is that a profound statement from Memory Man?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah well, I remember a lot of things Jack, a lot of feelings."

Jack took his cue.

"It's good to remember Daniel.

"It's taken a while for me to realise what I missed when I was gone;" Daniel waved a finger up in the air.

Daniel, I need to say something............." The clock striking midnight and the sound of fireworks in the street halted Jack's confession.

"Happy New Year Jack," Daniel raised his glass.

"I hope it is Daniel," Jack toasted his friend.

The pair sat in companionable silence for a while listening to the revellers outside.

"Can we go up on the roof?" Daniel suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay." Jack didn't even argue. He helped Daniel up and settled him on the crutches and followed him as he made his slow painful way towards the door. Once outside Jack hoisted Daniel over his shoulder and carried him up onto the roof in a fireman's lift.

Once he had Daniel settled in a chair and wrapped in a blanket Jack went back to fetch the remains of the champagne and their glasses.

"This is nice," Daniel commented as the pair watched the stars in the cloudless night sky.

"Yeah, it's good to be able to share," Jack said quietly, remembering all the times he had sat up here alone. "Jack I............."

Daniel I............"

Both men stopped and laughed nervously.

"After you," Jack sat back and waited for Daniel to speak.

"Well, it's just that, I just wanted you to know," Daniel spluttered.

Jack decided the time was right. He could put Daniel out of his misery and himself too.

"Daniel, I do know."

"Oh."

"It's taken me too long to realise how I feel about you. I should never have let you go with Oma. I missed you like hell, more than I should have done I guess."

"Jack, I missed you too. I didn't remember how much I liked being with you, how much you meant....mean to me, I forgot, I'm sorry."

"No Danny, don't be, it's over, you're here now and I don't intend to let you go again."

Jack turned to face Daniel. He looked deep into those blue eyes as they brimmed with tears. Jack wiped them away tenderly.

"Tears of regret or happiness?" he whispered.

Daniel sniffed and giggled. "Both I think."

"It's a new year Daniel, a new start; for both of us."

"I love you Jack," Daniel said smiling into the face of his soul mate.

"Come here Space Monkey," Jack said pulling Daniel into his arms. They held each other for a long time, fitting together perfectly. Eventually Jack pulled away and looked at Daniel.

"Are you sure Daniel, really sure?" he checked.

"Never more sure about anything Jack," Daniel confirmed. Their lips met, Jack tasted the sweetness that was Daniel and his heart soared.

The two men sat together late into the night. There was a lot to say but this wasn't the time. It was a special night, the start of a new year and the dawning of a new life for them. Eventually Daniel shivered.

"Are you okay?" Jack suddenly realised how late it was and how cold up on the roof.

"Just cold," Daniel replied pulling the blanket around his shoulders.

"We should go down," Jack suggested as he noticed Daniel starting the shiver.

"It's been a good evening Jack, thanks for everything," Daniel waved his hands around.

"It's New Year's Day Daniel, here's to the rest of our lives," Jack drained his glass of champagne and then stood up.

"Come on let's get you down from here. Jack bent down and lifted Daniel over his shoulder.

"Hang on to me Jack," Daniel's muffled voice came from over Jack's shoulder as he clung on while Jack slowly descended the ladder.

"Always Daniel," Jack promised; and he meant it.

Finis - or is it?


End file.
